Percy Jackson and the battle of the sea
by Poseidons heir
Summary: What if percy chose to become a God. Now a new rising threat is threatening the Gods and halfbloods alike.Can Percy and Annabeth be together and safe the world.
1. Choices

Choices

"Do you, Pursues Jackson, wish to become an immortal God, to serve as your father's lieutenant for all eternity?" Zeus asked.

I looked at Annabeth and saw a couple of tears in her eyes but deep down I could see she was proud of me and wanted me to be happy.

Id made my decision.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then there is but only one thing more for us to do." Zeus said.

All the Gods then pointed their fingers at me and a surge of power hit me from each of them. I felt powerful and strong, as if I could do anything in the world. Which basically could now.

"Pursues Jackson you are now the second God of the sea, The only person more powerful than you in that realm is Poseidon." Zues then said.

My father beamed down at me in pride, Apollo and Hermes both winked at me and Aphrodite smiled at me and I could feel myself blushing.

2 DAYS LATER…

I appeared at camp half blood, I was still getting used to this vanish reappear wherever you like thing. I walked into the Big house and saw Chiron and Mr D playing cards, big surprise.

"Percy" Chiron beamed at me.

"Hi Chiron"

"Dionysus" I nodded.

"Pursues" he said

"You called me my real name"

"You've earnt that much respect and, seeing as you're a God now I think I can call you by your real name"

"Did you want anything Percy" Chiron asked.

"Yer do you know where Annabeth is"

"I think she's in her cabin"

"Alright thanks Chiron" I said.

I walked down to the Athena cabin and every time I walked past people would start bowing respectfully. Weird. I guessed seeing as im a God now Im gonna have to start getting used to it. When I got to the Athena cabin I knocked on the door. "Come in" Annabeth voice said. I opened the door and she looked surprised to see me.

"Percy… she began but I cut her of. We need to talk was all said. The next second we was both sitting on the beach

"How did you do that" she asked

"Im a God now remember"

Shared Feelings

"Listen Annabeth I no you might think im selfish but I can still hang out with you and everything, accept our so be able to kick your butt now.

"Bring it on seaweed brain"

"Anytime wise girl."

"Annabeth"

"Yes"

"You no when I took a bath in the river Styx I had to concentrate on something that tied me to mortal life" I could feel myself blushing, why was this so hard!

"Yer"

"And, well itwasyouwhoiwasthinkingof."

"Sorry"

"What I meant was is that it was you who I was thinking of." There I said it and now she'll probably slap me.

Instead though she put her arms around my neg.

"God or mortal you're still a seaweed brain to me.

And then she kissed me I my brain seemed to just melt away. We pulled back to

Breath and then I leant in and kissed her.

We snogged for about ten minutes and then hand in hand walked back to the Athena cabin, but before we got there was a ball of silvery light and there stood in front of us Athena herself. I gulped, just because I was a God now Athena still had more authority then me.

"Annabeth"

"M Mother"

"I have decided that I will not stop you from seeing each, THAT doesn't mean I like it, which I don't, but for everything you've done I will not interfere with this".

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mother so much!"

"Its alright my daughter"

Athena gave me a stern look and told Annabeth to divert her eyes. Athena then changed into her true Godly form. I didn't look away seeing as I was a god I couldn't die. It was a pretty amazing sight. It was like she

had just turned into all of the wise thoughts in the world, which she probably had.

I told Annabeth I had to go down to the sea now.

"Alright" she said.

I gave her one last passionate kiss before she looked away and I turned into my true divine form.

ANNABETH POV

She sighed. She'd started to think that her feelings weren't returned. That was, until just then. She then went and sat on her bed for half an hour thinking about how good that last kiss was.

She then started looking through Daedalus's laptop till dinner.

"Alright Athena cabin line up" she led her cabin to dinner.

She didn't really talk much because she was till thinking about Percy. They made there usual sacrifices to the Gods and when she sacrificed hers to Athena and Percy

She caught just for a second the smell of the ocean on the wind. This made her smile.

The next day she went about her usual routine, Archery with Apollo, sword practice with Ares. She was sitting on her bed in her cabin alone when Percy appeared.

"Percy!"

"Alright wise girl"

He came over and sat on my bed with me.

"Percy what if someone comes in" I asked

"only you can see me" he grinned

I grinned back.

We started kissing and he slid his tongue in my mouth.

I moaned.

The kissing became more intense.

Fifteen minutes later of intense snogging we took a break.

I showed him some of the stuff I had designed for Mount Olympus.

He was amazed.

I then showed him the temple I was designing for him and he gasped.

"Annabeth you didn't have to…" but I cut him of by putting a finger over his lips.

Instead he just smiled at me and kissed me.

"Annabeth" he asked

"yer"

"When you do my dads temple can you do it a bit like mine, I think he'll like that"

"Will do seaweed brain"

"I better get going" he said sadly, see how my palace is going.

"Your palace"

"Yer now im a God I have to have a palace, it's going to be right next to dads"

"Wow" was all I could say.

He promised me that he'd take me there when it was built and with that he kissed me goodbye. I averted my eyes as he vanished. I was really looking forward to seeing Percy's palace.

PERCY'S POV

When I arrived at my dad's palace, seeing as mine wasn't built yet I was pretty hungry, I walked into the giant living room where I found my dad sitting on one of the comfy sofas studying a map.

"Hi dad."

Poseidon looked up "Hi Percy"

"The palace has got a lot bigger since yesterday" I said

He grinned "I told you Cyclops's are quick builders."

"Have we got any ambrosia im starving"

"We didn't but we do now" Poseidon said as he waved his hand and loads of ambrosia appeared.

"Thanks, Im just going to go and see Tyson"

"Alright son"

As I was walking to the forges I bumped into Delphin (God of dolphins)

I talked to him for a few minutes and then asked him to tell the Cyclops's that they could have a break.

"Yes my lord" and he swam away.

Tyson I called when I entered the forges, I couldn't see him. I asked Artem (in charge of the forges) where he was.

"He's just on his lunch break sir"

"Ok thank you"

I went and found Tyson who was eating peanut butter sandwiches.

"Tyson" I called.

"Yay Percy's here."

We talked for about an hour, my authority got him of work for awhile.

He showed me his new stick from the Gods. When he hit it against the floor a force field came out, which would knock anyone flying if they were within ten metres of it.

My Godly powers protected me though.

I thought it best to let Tyson get back to work ten minutes after that seeing as he had now missed an hour.

I was really looking forward to tomorrow because as I've just been made a God my dad said he's got me something really good.

Presents

When I woke up I was pretty excited, today was the day that I got my present from Poseidon. I quickly got dressed and when to find my dad, who I found in the 4th living room.

"Hi Percy"

"Hi dad"

"Right, present time."

He took me into another room and told me to look outside the window so I did and there was a triton, similar to Poseidon's floating outside. I quickly jumped out and took it.

"Wow! Thanks dad" I said as I stared in amazement at it.

"You've earnt it son" was all he said.

I went over and hugged him.

"This is now your symbol of power, just like mine, you can experiment all you want just try not to cause to much damage." He said wearily.

I grinned.

He told me Tyson also had got me something which I was surprised at.

When I got to the forges I found Tyson steaming a flaming sword out of the window, I wondered if this was what he had got me.

"Percy!" he shouted.


	2. I get a super chariot and some bad news

I get a super Chariot and some bad news

"Tyson."

"I got you something," he said

"You didin't have to get me anything."

"I no but I wanted to anyway."

I grinned at him.

"So then what have you got me?" I asked curiously.

He beamed at me,

"Follow me." he said.

I followed him for about five minutes before we came to a big rock.

He told me to look behind it.

When I did I gasped, I was looking at a beautiful golden chariot decorated with every different type of fish I could think of, and right in the middle in great big green letters were the words LORD PURSUES.

I gaped at it for ages before Tyson spoke.

"So, do you like it?".

"No Tyson I don't like it, I absolutely love it."

"YAY!"

I went and gave him a big hug.

"Did you make it yourself," I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yep, I haven't slept for three days."

"Tyson you shouldn't have not slept"  
"You deserve it you saved the world."

I grinned at him again.

"So, wanna go for a ride." I asked

"YER!"

I summoned a couple of fast hippocami who were besides their selves with honour.

Then, we went chariot racing underwater.

It was an amazing feeling just gliding through the waves at amazing speeds, hearing Tyson laughing beside me.

After about half an hour I pulled the reins and brought the Chariot down.

Once we was back on the sea bed I thanked the Hippocami and asked if they wanted to be my permanent Chariot drivers. They nearly fell over with excitement.

I walked back to my father's kingdom as Tyson went back to the forges.

I spoke to my dad about my new chariot, which he said he'd look at tomorrow and went back to my room. I then decided I wanted to go to the beach for some random reason and appeared at a deserted beach in San Francisco. I thought about what my life would be like now that I was an all powerful immortal God. It was then that a mermaid burst out of the water; bowing to me he told me that my dad wanted to see me and that it was urgent. I quickly appeared in the throne room in Poseidon's palace, where I assumed he would be.

What he told me shocked me to the bone. A couple of scouts had spotted Oceanus and Atlantic, the Titan Gods of the sea, joining forces and preparing for war. AGAIN!

"But didn't we just destroy Oceanus's army." I asked.

"No, Oceanus destroyed my palace when I came up to help defeat typhoon but then retreated once it was clear Kronos had been defeated. I then rebuilt my palace just as it was before."

He looked seriously worried.

"How big is Atlantica's army," I asked.

"Even bigger than Oceanus's." he answered.

I was afraid he'd say that.

"But isn't Oceanus's army weakened.

"It is, but then your forgetting that mine is as well, and they are building their armies up pretty quickly."

"But why didn't Atlantica fight before, and how can the two of them take over the world?" I asked confused.

I don't know why Alantica didn't fight before, and your second question is what's really worrying, what new force could be that powerful already."

I tried to take in everything he was saying. I was still pretty confused.

We will hold an Olympian meeting tomorrow to discuss this, we must also prepare for war."


End file.
